


One Of A Kind

by Kall_5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kall_5/pseuds/Kall_5
Summary: When deals are made, both ends of the bargain must be held up. Jamie has found herself having to keep her end of the bargain of a life-altering deal. She now has been sucked into Winchester drama and is not sure if she's built for it. Can she make it through her promise to Jack, uphold her deal and be bunker-mates with the Winchester's? She's not sure herself.





	1. Good Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One

_Jamie_

I can feel it. Something is wrong. My thoughts drown out my music playing from my radio. The Winchester’s are in trouble. I think I better step in for this one.

I appear in the Men of Letters bunker and run to step between Jack and the boys. Jack looks so angry. I have to keep the boys safe or I’m going to be in a world of trouble. This may not be the smartest way to go about this but I don’t have much time.

“Jack Kline Winchester?” I ask trying to keep my voice firm.

“Who are you? You have to get out of my way. You don’t understand, they lied to me,” He responds.

“Jack you aren’t going to hurt me and I won’t hurt you. I need to speak with you. I can take you to a safe place. Please let me talk to you and don’t harm the Winchester’s. I can help you, Jack.”

He slouches his shoulders slightly. I can feel how tense Sam, Dean, and Castiel are behind me. I need to get him out of here before they boys try to stop me.

I turn to face the three of them, “You have to let me take him. I will come back and explain everything to you, I promise but let me talk to him first.”

Castiel is the only one to give me an answer. He gave me a simple, uncertain nod while the brothers stare at me with wide eyes. That’s all the confirmation I need.

“Jack, take my hand. You’ll be safe.”

He steps closer to me and takes my hand. Suddenly we aren’t in the bunker anymore, we’re in my panic room of sorts.

“Where am I?” He asks.

“In one of my safe houses I have sprinkled around the world.”

He looks around, studying the room to then let his gaze return to me. I can tell he’s trying to figure me out. What I am and why I suddenly appeared.

“I suppose I should explain myself. First, I want to make it clear that I will not lie to you about this and I am not tricking you. I know you have been manipulated left and right recently so I can understand that you might not be trusting. I suppose I should start with who and what I am. My name is Jamie, I am half angel and half demon. If you are wondering why I didn’t physically confront you in the bunker, it is because you are stronger than me. I was born without a soul but you were. Even though you have lost your soul, you still have some of that nuclear energy in your grace that I do not.

Now I want to explain something to you that I think is very important. When we go back to the bunker and I talk to the Winchester’s, I may come off as more aggressive and rude. As I said, I am half angel and half demon. Altogether, I have one personality, those two parts of me combined. I chose to separate them for the time being. I am speaking to you with my more angelic personality because I thought you would be able to connect with me better if I appeared to you as angelic because you are part angel. When I speak to the others, I am going to let my normal personality take over. The boys need a more firm and aggressive voice or they won’t listen to me. Anything you would like to ask me before I continue?”

“How are you going to help me? Why wouldn’t you let me hurt Sam, Dean or Cas? They locked me in a box and left me to die.”

“I made a deal to protect Sam, Dean, and Castiel as well as watch over you in return for no angel, demon or hunter being able to remember that a creature like me was born. If I do not hold up my end of the deal, I will be hunted and chased again. How will I help you? I plan on either manipulating a small amount of your grace or my grace to mimic a soul to replace the one that you lost. If that doesn’t work I will teach you how to live without a soul and how to feel the limited emotions you still feel. Well, I have nothing else I think I should explain. So, Jack are you willing to work with me? I cannot promise that it will work but I can try.”

“Can you promise that Sam or Dean won’t hurt me? They’re angry with me and I’m scared they are going to try to kill me,” He said with a shaky voice.

“They both are still going to be upset about their mother but I can prevent them from harming you. I won’t let you get hurt okay Jack?”

“Okay. Thank you for helping me.”

“Of course. Now I think it’s time we go see the others. Unless you want to wait a little longer.”

“I think I’ll need some more time. I need to calm down before I see them again. It would only make things worse if I were to hurt one of them.”

“Smart choice.”

***

_Castiel_

“Who the hell was that girl?” Dean practically screamed as we walked down the hallway into the kitchen.

“She isn’t human,” I mumbled under my breath.

“Then what is she?” Dean asked.

“I do not know. We’ll have to ask when she gets back,” I replied.

She didn’t seem threatening. It felt as if she was trying to defuse the situation. She stood in front of us almost… protective like. But why? She came from nowhere and I’ve never met her before so why would she help us?

Sam stayed silent. I think he feels ashamed about locking Jack up. What they did was- no I have to understand where they are coming from and why they did what they did. They’re scared. I’m scared as well but I suppose I should stay strong for them.

Sam walks over and pours himself a cup of coffee and grabs a beer for Dean. We all sit at the table in silence. I should probably tell them what happened with Duma.

“So… Jack was being manipulated by Duma so she could keep a stronger hold on Heaven. She had him turning people into Angel’s,” I said.

Dean’s jaw clenched and Sam kept a strong gaze on his mug.

“I think we should talk more about this mystery girl some more. Who is she? How did she just pop in here with all the warding? Why did she need to talk to Jack? What the hell is she?” Dean ranted.

“Well let’s go over what we know about her. Looks about nineteen, has long brown hair, hazel eyes, and is about five foot one to five foot four. That’s what we know about her physical appearance. I’m assuming she can fly because of how she appeared and disappeared. We don’t know who she is, what she is and why she did what she did.”

“She didn’t physically confront Jack. Does that mean anything?” Sam thought aloud.

“Who knows. I guess we’ll find out when she comes back. If she comes back,” Dean said. And with that our conversation was over. Sam and I went to the library and Dean headed for his room. I hope that girl does come back. She said she would but maybe words don’t mean much to her.


	2. A Much Needed Explanation

_Jamie_

Jack fell asleep in one of my chairs. I went to go get him a glass of water and when I came back he was fast asleep.

I sprung a lot on him in only a couple hours. Maybe I should have slowed down, he is going through a lot right now. We should probably go see the boys soon.

"Jack. Wake up. It's time to go."

He stirred slightly and sat up. He looked drained.

"Hey I know you have a lot on your mind right now but I’d like to be able to get the talk with the boy’s over with. I'm sure the Winchester's are confused. It's a little early but I'm sure Castiel is awake."

He nods his head groggily, slowly standing. I take his hand and we appear in front of the bunker door. I knock gently but it echoes loudly throughout the hallway. Castiel opens the door and his eyes widen.

"May we come in? I'm sure you have lots of questions that I can answer," as I finished Sam stumbled out from the library, his face in a tight frown.

"Oh yes of course." He stepped aside as we walked in, Jack close on my heels.

"Where is Dean?" I asked.

"His room. I'll go get him. Cas can you get her a drink or something?" Sam said as he turned to go down one of the hallways.

"Yes."

"It's okay, Castiel. I'm alright. Just sit down with us will you?" I said with a tentative tone.

He nodded and pulled out one of the chairs from the library table and sat. Jack and I followed.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Castiel. I'm sorry for all the confusion with this situation but I really had no other choice."

"It's fine."

Sam walked into the library standing behind Castiel. He looked nervous. If he's afraid Dean will hurt me or Jack, he is mistaken. I've heard about Dean's skill and temper but if I'm being honest, he's over-emotional and I could easily overpower him. That sounded cocky but it’s true.

Dean walked into the room with us, Enochian handcuffs in his left hand. Jack shrinks into his chair. I stood quickly keeping my gaze ice cold.

"Hello, Dean Winchester."

He looked angry. I don't care. I'm not going to baby a grown man. He walked over and sat next to Castiel. He slid the cuffs across the table to me.

"He should put these on," he mumbled.

I stared at the handcuffs. I rolled my eyes and turned to Jack.

"Jack are you cool with this? You don't have to if you don't want to," I said. He met my gaze and nodded.

"I'm unstable. No more accidents," he mumbled.

I grabbed the cuffs off the table and made sure they were secure on his wrists. Dean stared at us the entire time.

"You want me to put some on too, pretty boy?"

He mumbled something under his breath that sounded like a no. I leaned back in my chair letting my eyes rake over the three of them.

"You gonna explain yourself or do I have to force you to?" Dean said, a bitter undertone in his voice.

"You can't make me do anything sweetheart. What do you want to know?" I snapped.

"Why don't we start with who you are?" Sam stepped in.

"My name is Jamie Kate, I'm twenty and I was born in Wisconsin."

"Okay. Well how about, what the hell are you?" Dean said raising his voice.

"Do not raise your voice at me, Winchester. Put simply, I am half angel and half demon."

"What? Cas, is she telling the truth?" Dean asked almost frantically.

Castiel's eyes flicked to Dean then back to me.

"It may be easier if I just show you," I said as I stood up and walked to stand behind my chair.

I rolled my shoulders back, straightened up and let my wings cast a shadow on the wall. My right eye flashed black and my left flashed blue almost out of instinct.

"I'm here to help you," I said as I sat back down and relaxed into my chair.

"How?" Asked Castiel.

"I'm going to try to fix Jack's soul," I said confidently.

"What?" Dean practically yelled.

"As I explained to Jack, I'm going to create an artificial soul with either his grace or mine. Well if it works."

They all looked at me, stunned.

"Wh- why?" Sam asked.

"My life is on the line if I don't help you."

"What do you mean?" Castiel inquired.

"I made a deal with God. I was seventeen and being hunted by angel's, demon's and hunter's alike. The deal was that they all would forget about me if I protect the Winchester's. Later, Jack Kline was added to that list. I currently don’t know what Jack will do or if he will try to harm you, boys. If one of you four dies so will I. So, it’s in my best interest to keep you safe."

I could tell Jack was a little confused. I didn’t explain this part too well to him.

"What about my mother? She was a Winchester too. Why didn't you protect her?" Dean snarled.

I was stunned. I knew he was going to ask this and I tried to prepare myself for this question but I guess it didn't work. I straightened in my chair and took a shallow breath. "I... I failed her," I could feel tears welling in my eyes.

"I didn't want to believe that she was actually in danger. I'm sorry," I chocked out.

"I suppose the only reason I'm not dead right now is that it was... a difficult situation. I failed her. I failed you. She's happy in Heaven but that doesn't make it any better."

I couldn't help it. Tears streamed down my face. I pushed my face into my hands and tried to breathe. I need to calm down. The boy's don't need this right now. I need to keep calm and keep it together.

Jack leaned forward and placed his hand on my back. I wiped away my tears and straightened back up.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. "That was pathetic. Just ignore that, please."

Dean looked upset and Sam kept his gaze on his shoes. Castiel was looking back and forth between the boys, not sure what to do.

"Okay. Uh- since I am going to be making a new soul, it will take some time. Could I ask to stay here in the bunker until I am successful?"

They all shared a look.

"Let us talk about it first," Dean said.

The three of them then preceded to stand and walk out the room into the hallway.

***

_Dean_

I don’t know what to think. This girl appears out of the blue, promising to fix our issues and piles on her entire life story in less than an hour?

“Well. What do we think?” Cas asked.

“How do we know she’s telling the truth?” I said bluntly.

“Dean, she flashed her wings in front of us. She opened up to us and answered everything we asked. I don’t really see much of a reason to doubt her,” Cas said in almost a whisper.

“Are you sure you aren’t taking her side because you guys are angel buddies or something?” I asked.

“Dean! That was uncalled for and you know it,” Sam warned.

Cas just stared at me, keeping his face blank.

“Whatever. Are we going to let her stay here or no?” I asked.

“Well, she is offering us a great amount of help. A bed here is hardly a sacrifice,” Cas responded firmly.

I guess he is right. The kid needs to be fixed before he has another “accident”.

“Fine. Are you cool with this Sammy?” I said turning to Sam.

“Yeah. She seems genuine,” was his response.

We walked back into the library. The kids were still sitting in their chairs. Jack was intensely watching Jamie while she twisted her hair into some complex braid.

“So, what’s the verdict?” She asked as she looped a black hair-tie around the ends of her hair.

“You can stay. Any idea how long this may take?” Cas asked.

She thought for a moment while chewing on her lip.

“Anywhere from six to twelve months,” she answered.

“Great,” I muttered.

“Am I really such a pain to be around? I think I’m a joy to be around if I say so myself,” she said with a smirk.

She then stood up from her chair and turned to Jack.

“I gotta go get some stuff from my place. I’ll be right back but are you gonna be okay for a couple of minutes?” She asked.

Weird. She seems to treat Jack more gently than the rest of us.

“I will be alright,” he replied, flashing a small smile.

With that, she vanished. I went into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee. This is so damn strange. Some demon-angel hybrid chick is now living with us and helping us because she made a deal with Chuck?

She seems alright. She’s got sass and guts, I’ll give her that.

I wandered back into the library and as I did Jamie appeared back in the room with two bags in her hands. She huffed and turned to Sam.

“All this flying is wearing me out. Where can I put my bags? And do you have a shower? I could really use one right now,” she rambled.

“First door on your left down that hallway,” Sam said as he pointed to the hallway near the staircase.

“That bedroom should have a shower in it.”

“Thanks. Really. Thank you for letting me stay here,” she said with a smile as she turned and walked down the hallway.

Cas went and sat over with Jack and talked with him. I don’t know what he said but Jack looked a little relieved when Cas finished talking.

Sam muttered something and left to go to his room. Cas stayed with Jack and I went into the garage. I just sat in baby for a good thirty minutes. This is too much in so few days. I get out of my car and walked back into the bunker. Jamie was still in the shower and Cas had taken Jack into the kitchen for some cereal. That’s weird but as long as the kid doesn’t go nuts again it’s fine. I heard the water turn off and Jamie shouts fuck as something made a loud BAM. A couple of minutes later she came back out in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

“You alright kid?” I ask.

“Huh?” She said her eyes getting wide.

“That loud bang I heard?”

“Oh yeah. I knocked my shampoo bottle over when I was getting out of the shower.”

She looked around and must have realized everyone else had left.

“Where did Jack go?” She asked with a frown.

“He’s in the kitchen with Cas.”

“Does he still have to stupid cuffs on him?”

“Yeah. He said it himself, he is unstable,” I answered.

“With all due respect Dean, I’m not going to let him wear those anymore. If he gets out of hand, I’ll deal with it. He may be stronger than me but I can hold my own. Give me the key,” she said tilting her chin up slightly.

I probably shouldn’t challenge her on this. She seems to have a short temper and I don’t know the full extent of her abilities.

“You treat Jack differently. You got a crush on him or something?” I said.

She tilted her head at me and raised her eyebrows. “No. The last time I thought of someone like that, they died. Plus I don’t date anyway. Too many complicated feelings. Jack has lost his soul and has been through a lot in the past couple of days. A comforting voice is what he needs currently. Now give me the key before I tear this place apart to find it.”

I gave in and reached into my pocket. I handed her the small key and she trotted off to the kitchen.

That girl obviously doesn’t take no for an answer. I turned and left for my room. I think I could use a shower too.

***

_Castiel_

Jamie appeared in the kitchen doorway, something being held tight in her hand. She made eye contact with me and slowly walked in and sat down next Jack.

“Jack, give me your hands,” she said softly.

“Why?”

“Do you want to keep those cuffs on or no?”

“I’m not safe to be around,” he muttered.

“You’re right but I don’t think you’re going to do anything. If you get out of hand I can deal with you but you don’t need to be tied up all the time,” she said.

He lifted his hands and let her uncuff him. She set the key and handcuffs on the table and got herself a bowl of cereal. She stood near the counter with her strong gaze on her feet as she finished her meal. She must be a little disoriented. Her life has changed very drastically in just a couple hours so it’s reasonable to be shaken up.

“So, Jack. I was thinking I should start working on your new soul tomorrow. I shouldn’t work on it too hard every day or for too long because I don’t want to hurt you or wear myself out. We should probably use my grace because yours has been damaged and messed with far too much for me to work on it safely. Your grace is quite fragile so we better be safe than sorry,” she said.

He nodded and she rinsed her bowl out. Her face tightened into a slight frown.

“So what do you guys do all day?” She asked.

“It varies. Sam is usually researching some lore, I usually help him or I'm out of the house. Dean either watches his horror movies in his room or shoots and cleans his guns. If we aren’t doing that it’s usually because we’re on a hunt,” I answered.

“Hm. Well, I’m going to get some fresh air,” she said.

Jack and I just watched her walk out and shortly after we heard the bunker door open and close.

Dean then walked in. We made eye contact then he tore his eyes away.

“Where’d the kid go? I heard the door shut,” he asked as he started to wash some of the dishes in the sink.

“She said she needed fresh air. I think she might need space. Who knows how she really feels about anything right now. Also, I think you should go easy on her with all of your masculine stuff. She went from living alone to living with four men, I’m sure she isn’t used to it,” I replied.

Just then the door swung shut and made a loud noise. We heard loud steps down the stairs until Jamie walked into the kitchen again. She was soaking wet and obviously upset.

“What happened, Jamie? Are you okay?” Jack asked.

“Peachy. It started to pour when I got half a mile away from the bunker so now I’m soaked,” she said miserably.

Dean burst out laughing and Jack couldn’t even hold back a smile. She glared daggers at them both. I tried to hide my shock that Jack and Dean were in the same room smiling together. I think these next few months are going to be very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. That chapter is just a few words short of being 2,600 words. Well, I've decided to update whenever I can so there is no posting schedule but I will try to post every week if I can. I want to write from Jack's point of view but I'm kind of scared to because I feel like I really can't write his point of view in character. Well, I have some things planned for future chapters that I'm excited for also.  
> Side note: the archive warnings for this book may be changed over time, I'm not sure.


	3. Periods and Road Trips

_Castiel_

“Has anyone seen Jamie?” I asked.

“No. I think she’s still sleeping,” Dean said.

“It’s almost noon. Is she okay?” I asked.

“Maybe the kid just needs some extra sleep,” Dean suggested.

“I’m going to go check on her,” I said as I stood up from the kitchen table.

“Okay,” Dean said as he popped some toast in the toaster.

I walked down the hallway and stood in front of her door. I knocked on the door and didn’t receive an answer.

“Jamie, It’s Castiel. I’m coming in.” I walked in her pitch dark room. She rolled over with a huff to look at me.

“Are you alright?” I asked.

“No,” she mumbled as she sat up.

She rolled out of bed and trudged over to the bathroom.

“Fuck,” she said. She wandered back out and grabbed her coat. I followed her into the kitchen.

“Dean, do you have any pain medication?” She asked.

“Yeah, one second,” he walked out and came back with some small red pills. She grabbed them and swallowed them dry. She muttered a thank you.

Jack walked in and frowned when he saw what a mess Jamie was.

“You hung over or something, kid?” Dean asked.

She shook her head and sat down.

“Jack, I don’t think I can start to work on your soul today,” she said.

“That’s alright,” he said.

“You okay, kiddo? What’s wrong?” Dean asked.

“None of your business. Drop it,” she snapped.

Dean's eyes widened as he spun on his heel to grab his coffee. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

“Sorry about that,” she mumbled.

“It’s fine. Seriously though, what’s wrong? You look like you got hit by a bus,” Dean said.

She frowned and shook her head.

“Dean, I may not be human but I still experience some of the same things other women do,” she said. He still looked confused. I don’t know what she’s talking about either. She rolled her eyes.

“What do women experience monthly after they hit puberty?”

“Oh. Uh- right. Sorry,” Dean said as his face turned pink.

“I don’t understand. You aren’t human so why would you experience a menstrual cycle?” I asked.

“I have no idea. It’s nature’s cruel joke on me, I guess. It’s not like I’m ever going to have a kid, that would be extremely stupid.” Everyone was silent.

“Well anyways, I’m going to go take a shower. See you guys in a few,” she said as she walked out of the room.

Sam walked into the room and gave Dean and me a questioning look.

“What was all the commotion?” Sam asked.

“Long story,” Dean answered quickly.

Dean turned and grabbed his breakfast and coffee. He offered some bacon to Sam but he shook his head. Dean finished his food and left the room. Sam gave me a small smile, poured himself some coffee and sat down with Jack. I sat down as well.

“Jack, how are you doing?” I asked.

“I’m good. A little confused as to what just happened but that’s fine,” he answered.

Sam just drank his coffee.

“Hey guys I think I found a case,” Dean said as he walked back in.

“We’ll check it out. Maybe wait till Jamie gets out to tell us about it,” Sam said.

***

_Jamie_

I get out of the shower and throw some clothes on. Just a simple t-shirt and jeans. I walked out of my room and when I got into the kitchen all four of them were staring at me.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” I asked.

“Uh- no. We have a case we wanted to talk to you about,” Dean said.

“Okay,” I responded.

“So a couple of towns over a bunch of girls would be reported missing or people didn’t know where they were in general. Later they would show up dead and drained of blood,” Dean explained.

“Vampire,” Sam mumbled.

“Anything in common with the girls?” I asked.

“Well, they all were at the same place the nights they went missing and they all looked somewhat similar,” Dean answered.

“Well, I’m down. When are we leaving?” I asked.

“Soon. We should pack and I’ll get the car ready,” Dean said.

I walked into my room and grabbed my bag. I threw some random clothes in with some bathroom supplies. Extra socks! I should pack those because knowing me I’ll step in a puddle or something.

Well, I’m all packed so I guess I just wait. I stepped out of my room and wandered down the hallway until I found what I assume to be Jack’s room because he was sitting on the bed in there.

“Hey,” I said as I stepped in.

“Hello.”

“What are you up to?” I asked.

“Well, I’m not really sure what to pack. How long do you think we will be there?” He asked.

“Probably a few of days. Pack for four is what I’d say.”

“Okay,” he said as he got up and grabbed a duffle bag. He then threw clothes into his bag and zipped it up, throwing it on to his bed. He sat back down and moved over so I could sit next to him.

“Tell me about yourself,” he said.

I smiled and said, “What do you want to know?”

“Anything. Just more about you,” he said.

“Well… My middle name is Anne. My favorite color is green. I uh- have a deathly fear of spiders. They’re so creepy and come out of nowhere.”

He giggles at my last sentence. Sam then appeared by the doorway.

“Dean says we’re ready to go,” he said with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Jack grabbed his bag and headed down the hallway with Sam to the garage.

I walked back to my room to grab my bag when I found Castiel at my bedside table holding my locket.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

“Sorry. I came in here to come and get you but you weren’t in here. Is this your mother?”

“Yeah. She died a long time ago,” I muttered.

I grabbed my bag off my bed and turned to him.

“You ready to go?”

“Yes,” he said with a sad look in his eyes.

We walked into the garage and I slid into the back, sitting between Castiel and Jack.

“Ready to go?” Dean asked as he looked at us in the rearview mirror.

“Yep,” I said.

Dean drove out of the garage and onto the main road. Then we were off. I was tired and I could feel my eyes closing.

My eyes flickered open and the sun was lower in the sky than before. I soon realized that my head was leaning against someone and I straightened up quickly. I turned to see who I was leaning on and made eye contact with Castiel.

“Oh my god. I’m sorry about that,” I muttered as I rubbed my eyes.

“It’s alright," he said.

“You were out for a long time, kiddo. We’re almost to our hotel,” Dean said.

We pulled into the hotel parking lot and Dean checked us in. We had two rooms, the boys in one and Jack, Castiel and me in the other. Before we tucked in for the night Dean said we’d start investigating tomorrow.

I wonder how my first case with  Sam and Dean Winchester is going to go? They're supposed to be good and this will be my first ever vampire case. I'm not an idiot though, I know to cut its head off and it dies but still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this update was later than I wished. I still am not very pleased with this chapter but I think once I get into some more plot in Chapter 4 I will be satisfied. I will try to make the next chapter longer to compensate and I will work on it this weekend because I have nothing planned, unlike last weekend.


	4. Strip Clubs and Sign Language

_Jamie_

I woke up to Castiel shuffling around the room with a mug in his hand. I sat up and pulled my hair back in a sloppy ponytail. Castiel realized I was awake and offered me a cup of coffee. I took it with a quick thank you and sipped on it hoping to instantly be more awake. Jack must have gotten into the shower while I was sleeping because the water was running and he wasn’t in the room.

“Are the boys awake?” I asked.

“Sam is. He went for a jog. Dean is still sleeping,” Castiel answered with a raspy morning voice.

I got off the pull out couch I had slept on and turned to look at him.

“Castiel, can I ask you something?” I said with a tentative tone.

“You can call me Cas instead of Castiel if you want to and yes of course.”

“It’s just… It’s about how Dean treats you. I heard the comment he made when you three were discussing letting me stay. Does he talk to you like that all the time?”

“Dean means well. He’s going through a lot right now and yes he talks to me like that often enough. He doesn’t mean it he just gets frustrated and says things,” Cas said while avoiding my gaze.

“Cas, you don’t exactly deserve that. I mean maybe you did deserve some talking to about the whole letting Lucifer possess you situation but otherwise, he’s just being a bit of a jerk. Don’t get me wrong, I like the more human version of an angel because most of them are just winged brats but being indifferent all the time isn’t good. If I ever hear him say something like “you’re dead to me”, I am going to have words with him. Then again, Dean might not understand what I’m trying to tell him. It would be better if I could show him.”

“What do you mean when you say you want to show him instead of telling him?” He asked.

I lifted my hand up to his forehead and gave him a look. He nodded and I let my pointer and middle finger rest of his face. My eyes started to glow a dark green. I tapped into his memories of how he felt when Dean has said his most cruel things to him.

“That’s what I mean. Though I can pick and choose what things you want him to see and feel if you wish. Some of that looks like something you’re not ready to tell him yet,” I said while sipping my coffee.

“That would be nice. Thank you.”

I had heard some of the rumors demons spread about things Dean had said to Cas but I never knew if it was true or not. At least I have confirmation of those rumors now. Dean walked into our room, Sam close behind. As they walked in the water stopped and I could hear shuffling in the bathroom.

“How’d you sleep, kiddo?” Dean asked.

“It was alright. I woke up from a bad dream and couldn’t get back to bed for a while but otherwise I was fine,” I said.

Dean’s face scrunched up, forming a frown.

“What was it about? Your dream, I mean.”

“My father. I don’t really want to talk about it though.”

I emptied my coffee cup and walked over to set it in the small hotel countertop.

“So, I was thinking that Cas, Jack and I go talk to the victims family. You and Jamie can go check out the crime scenes and talk to the local law enforcement. Sound good to everyone?” Sam said.

That’s probably the longest I’ve heard him talk since I got here. He’s going through a lot right now so that’s understandable.

“Sounds great.”

Jack walked in dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, his hair still damp.

“I’m gonna go change,” I muttered as I grabbed my bag and headed into the bathroom.

I threw on some navy dress-pants, a white button-up, and a navy blue overcoat. I yanked my hair up into a tight ponytail and pulled out my makeup bag. It’s getting too hot. I kicked the bathroom door open as I dotted concealer on my face. After a quick coat of mascara and lip gloss l walked into the main hotel room.

“Ready to go?” I asked as I turned to Dean.

“Yep.”

Jack, Sam, and Cas had already left an I’m assuming they flew because the Impala was still parked. We walked to the car and got in.

“You sure you don’t want to talk about it?” Dean asked.

“Talk about what?”

“Your nightmare,” He responded.

“It’s fine. It’s a long story. Maybe I’ll tell you guys later,” I said.

We arrived at the police station. Dean flashed his badge at the officer in the front.

“FBI, I’m agent Price. This is my partner agent Griffin.” I showed them my fake badge as well.

“We’re here about the girls that were found drained of blood.”

The officer took us back further into the station. We stepped into the Coroner's office. She stood over a sink, scrubbing her hands. She turns around and looks mildly shocked.

“Who are you and what do you need?” She said with a sigh.

“Agent Griffin and Price, we need to see the bodies of the three girls who were drained of blood,” I said.

She grabs a set of keys and pulls the corpses out for us to look at.

“I couldn’t find much. Just some punctures in the skin, the lack of any blood and the fact that they all look very similar.”

She was right. They all had long brown hair, fair skin and were around five foot three to five foot six. Dean turns the one girl's lip up, I’m assuming to look for fangs. Nothing.

“I think we’ve seen everything we need,” Dean mutters.

He turns and starts to walk out and I follow. I spin around back into the room, give a quick “thank you” and caught up to Dean. We walked out of the station and Dean called Cas. Apparently, the girls all knew each other and were in the same strip club the night they didn’t come home.

“Should we go to the club? Ask some of the bouncers if they saw anything?” I asked.

Dean nodded. We pulled up and strutted into the not yet open club. Dean asked to see the owner and a few moments later a short old man walked out.

“FBI. I need to ask you a few questions about Amy Jackson, Carol Smith, and Casey Quilt,” I said.

I had to look down at the man and I’m five foot four.

“We heard the three girls were here the night they went missing. Can you give us any information about them?” Dean asked.

“Well sure. They were some of my best girls,” the owner said.

“So they performed here?” I questioned.

“Yep. You remind me of Carol. Feisty little thing she was,” he trailed off.

“Agent Price, can I talk to you for a second?” I said turning to Dean.

“Sure.”

We walk away from the man and over to the side of the room.

“How are we going to catch this dude? From what I can tell he’s doing this alone,” I asked.

Dean looks at me for a moment. He furrows his brows.

“What are you thinking?” He sighed.

“Okay. Well, I’ve been thinking what if we can lure him out? I mean he has a thing for brunettes and I happen to look somewhat similar to the one girl. What if I get up and perform tonight and the only other girls look nothing like me? If he tries to get at me when I leave I’ll just kill him.”

He stayed quiet for a short while.

“How about we talk to Sam and Cas first?” He asked.

“Sure.”

He called Sam and told him to come outside the club so we could discuss it. We waited patiently outside, I was picking at some nail polish left on my nails. The other three boys showed up. I pushed myself off the wall and walked over to them. Dean did the same.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked.

“Can I explain?” I asked Dean.

He nodded. I took a deep breath.

“Okay. So I’ve kind of figured out that this dude has a thing for brunettes. He probably is working alone too. The ways these events have been happening make me assume this guy was already a weirdo before he most likely got turned but now he’s just using being a vampire to go around with his murder fantasy. As you can see, I’m a brunette and according to the club owner, I look very similar to one of the girls, Carol. If I get up on stage tonight since it is Friday and that's when the attacks happen, and for some reason am the only brunette he’d probably come after me because I look similar to all the previous victims. After I perform, I could walk out into the alleyway next to the club to smoke a cigarette and if he comes after me, I’ll talk him up until he tries to kill me. You boys could be just around the corner if it’d make you comfortable,” I took a huge breath as I finished.

“Okay… But what if he catches you off guard and you can’t defend yourself. What if he kills you?” Sam asked.

I almost laugh.

I look him in the eyes and say, “I can handle myself just fine, Sam.”

“Prove it,” Dean says.

“Fine. Spar with me, pretty boy?” I asked Dean.

We stepped out into the empty parking lot. Dean sprung forward at me in an attempt to knock me to the ground. I jumped out of his reach quickly and slammed my knee into the middle of his thigh. He stumbled to the ground but quickly pushed himself up with a limp. With a smirk, I ran towards him then did a baseball like a slide under his legs so I was behind him. I pushed my legs up into the air and practically did a handstand before pushing with all my upper body strength to get my legs up and around Dean’s neck. I pulled him to the ground. He tapped out shortly after.

“That enough proof?” I asked them all.

Dean nodded his head quickly and the other three muttered a few yeps. Dean was still limping.

“Dean, sit down,” I said in a stern voice.

“No, I’m fine,” he replied.

I rolled my eyes.

“Dean, getting your common peroneal nerve hit hurts like hell. Let me help.”

He gives in and sits down on the curb. I kneel next to him let my hand hover over the injured nerve. My eyes glowed green and a green light came out from my hand. I watched Dean’s face turn from pain to comfort.

“Wait, why did your eyes glow green this time?” Sam asked.

I bit my lip.

“Okay, well I may have lied to you just a little bit when I was explaining myself after I had brought Jack back to the bunker. Flying around wouldn’t make me tired but what I did would,” I said.

They all looked at me, confused.

“I can alter the things people observe. Like right now I could make you all think that Sam is wearing a sundress and heels because that’s what I can manipulate your eyes to perceive but he would really be wearing his suit.”

I waved my hand at Sam and flicked my wrist quickly. Sam looked at himself and his face turned red. Dean was holding in a laugh. Cas and Jack just stood, looking amazed. I snapped my fingers and everything went back to normal.

I muttered a quick, “Sorry Sam.”

“But why lie about that of all things?” Cas asked.

“I felt rushed and I thought you’d believe me more if I appeared as something familiar. It won’t happen again.”

We went back inside and asked the man if he would let me perform and be the only brunette on the stage. He agreed.

“Anything to protect the rest of my girls from being hunted down,” He said.

It was only three in the afternoon and the club didn’t open until eight so I had some time to burn. We went back to our hotel rooms but Sam and Dean joined us in ours. I excused myself to go shower so my hair would look nice and so I could shave. Half an hour later I get on and throw a hotel robe on. I grab my travel bag and head back to the bathroom to get dressed. I put on a black, lacy, half bodysuit that showed a good amount of skin and some tight and ripped skinny jeans. My hair was halfway dry and I put some curl-defining product in it and parted it down the side. I pulled it back with some clips so I could do my make-up. Layers of foundation, concealer, and contour later I was doing a dark smokey eye look. I put some (a lot) of highlighter on. I put the glue on my fake lashes and let them dry a bit. I got the lashes on but it was a struggle. Fake lashes are my least favorite thing to do. I walk out of the bathroom.

“You’re wearing that?” Dean asks.

“Not to perform but yes. I’m an adult and you’re not Dad. If Cas said something I might think about it,” I replied.

“Why Cas?” Dean questions with one eyebrow raised.

“He’s one of the two Uncles I have that didn’t try to kill me the first time we met,” was my reply.

“So if Cas is your uncle, does that make Jack your cousin?” Sam asks.

“Yep.”

“Well, who was the other Uncle?” Castiel inquires.

“Gabriel,” I said feeling a quick pain in my chest.

As I slipped my phone in my back pocket I remembered I needed to grab something.

“Hey, I need to go get something. I’ll be right back.”

***

_Sam_

She just vanished after that. She appeared moments later with a bag in hand.

“Ready to go?” She asked all of us with a smile.

We nodded and all piled in the impala. It was seven thirty-three when we arrived at the club. They let Jamie and us in early. The line of people waiting looked upset with us but that’s fine.

“See you in a bit!” Jamie said as she hopped over to the back to finish getting ready.

She has a lot of energy. We sat at a table in the back of the club. We spent the time before the club opened making fun of Dean and how quickly Jamie was able to take him down earlier. He kept insisting he was going easy on her. The doors opened and a lot of people rushed in taking seats at the bar or close to the stage. After drinks started to be poured Jamie and about six other girls strutted out on stage. Four blondes, one redhead and a girl with mint green hair. Jamie was wearing a tight, lacy, matte-black top that covered the same amount of skin as a bra. She had matching bottoms too along with classic black stripper-heels.

The music started playing the song Millions by Always Never.

Jamie moved slowly and rolled her hips. She let her hands roam around her curves and flipped her hair around. She threw a quick wink in our direction. Before the next song started Jamie took a deep breath before walking up to the pole. The song started and she made circles around the pole. Her eyes wandered the crowd, looking for our vampire. She slowly climbed up the pole before lifting her legs above her head. She gripped the pole with her thighs and let her hands spread out by her sides. She pulled her upper body up and slid down the pole. She hooked her leg around and the other leg was pulled up to her head by her free hand. She jumped down and gripped the pole. She spun around with her legs stretched out. She pulled her body closer to the pole and moved her left arm around the pole so her back was pressed against it. She grabbed her left leg with that hand and did the same with the other side of her body. She moved her arms back to their original place and hooked her right leg up high around the pole. She stretched her left leg below her and moved her left hand down the hold her leg against the pole. Her right hand was stretched out straight. She continued this until the end of two more songs.

The next song to come on was I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry. One of the blonde girls came over to Jamie and they stood with their backs to the pole, opposite of each other. The performed perfectly in sync and mirrored for the whole song.

Jamie kept it up for an hour and then another group of girls, none of them were brunettes, came out so the girls could take a break. Jamie and the other girls came out onto the floor of the club.

They served drinks around to the customers. At one point Jamie came over to us with four beers that we didn’t order. I’m guessing she paid for them.

“Where on earth did you learn to do that?” Dean asked her.

“I worked in a topless bar for a couple of weeks when I was eighteen and met a girl who said I’d be a natural at pole dancing. She showed me some moves so I quit the bar job and worked at a strip club in another town. I worked there for a year and made plenty of money because I saved a lot and worked every night I could,” she explained.

“Sorry I gotta get back to work,” she said as she walked away.

She spent the rest of the night serving drinks, getting hit on, having phone numbers passed to her and faking smiles at the people who would flirt with her. The club closed around three in the morning and we went to wait next to the alleyway. Jamie came out in her original outfit and leaned against the wall. She took a cigarette from her pocket, lit it and brought to her lips. All too soon a man Jamie had talked to a few times throughout the night approaches her. She stays calm and keeps the conversation going with big smiles and forced laughs. This continues for a while until Jamie “accidentally” cut her hand on something sharp that was poking out of the wall.

The man seems to tense up. Jamie keeps up the innocent act. The man looks around making sure no one would see. Thankfully he didn’t spot us. He makes an advance onto Jamie. He flashed his fangs at her and she just smirks. She tackles the man and pinned him to the ground. She grabbed a small knife she had attached around her thigh. She brought it up to his neck and sliced quickly and with force. He wasn’t fully decapitated so Jamie finished the job.

She popped up and had blood splatter on her face with a smile.

“That was my first vampire!” She said.

We took the body and burned it in the middle of the woods.

We got back in the car to go to sleep in the hotel. Dean kept insisting that Jamie should wipe her face but she seemed to ignore him as an act of proving her authority. I ended up handing a tissue to Cas and he made her clean her face. She pouted but listened to his request. Dean looked visibly frustrated.

We got back to the hotel and Jamie didn’t even bother with more comfortable clothes, she just flopped onto the pullout couch and was out in a matter of seconds. Dean and I returned to our room and crashed hard.

The next morning we all piled into the impala and Jamie hardly said anything. She looked like she was contemplating something in her head.

“So,” she started. “Next time we go on a hunt, could I ride my bike? You’ve got a beautiful car, Dean but I don’t want anyone to feel too cramped.”

“What kind of bike?” I asked.

“Twenty-fifteen Harley Davidson Street Glider.”

“How on earth did you get it?” Dean questioned.

“It was a birthday present from Uncle Gabriel when I was sixteen,” she said.

“Well, I don’t see why not,” Castiel said.

“Thanks, Uncle Cas,” she said with a smile.

A few hours pass and we pull into the bunker’s underground basement. We hop out of the car and unload our bags. Jamie calls us all into the library. She says it’s important. We all sit down and she sits in front of us, tapping her foot.

“What’s up, kiddo?” Dean asks.

“Uh, okay I just wanted to allow you guys to ask me any questions about my life or me in general. I don’t open up much to people, so I apologize if I’m a bit hesitant,” she picked at some leftover purple nail polish on her nails as she talked.

“Okay. Can you tell us about your mother and father?” Castiel asks.

“My father's name was Jophiel. His job was to find vessels so he did a lot of groundwork. My mother’s name was Cora. She was a crossroads assistant. She didn’t make the deals, she kept tabs on them. She was later promoted three years before my birth to a crossroads demon. They met when my mother was checking up on a girl who made a deal and that same woman was also being looked at by my father for a vessel. They fought and my mom put him in his place. One thing led to another and here I am. My father was told to find me and kill me when I was born. He hunted me till I was eleven when I…” she slowly stopped and stared at the ground. Her fingers absently traced a scar on her collarbone.

“Jamie?” Jack asked.

Her head snapped up and she muttered a sorry.

“When I was eleven my father managed to find me. I wasn’t staying with anyone at the time and was on my own for two weeks. He found me in an abandoned factory. He swung at me with an angel blade, trying to kill me. It wouldn’t have worked but it could have hurt me. He caught me off guard and slammed me to the wall with his hands around my throat. He called me a monster for ruining his life and it was my fault that he was hated by every angel he knew. My instincts kicked in and I kicked his knees in. He fell to the floor and I pushed his hands so the blade stuck into his chest. He died. I killed my father. Guess he was right, I am a monster,” she mumbled the last part.

Jack rushed over to her and made her look him in the eyes.

“Jamie, you are anything but. You have helped us more than you’ve needed to. You didn’t need I offer to make me a new soul. You didn’t need to move in with us. You didn’t need to go on a hunt with us. You didn’t need to treat me with such kindness. Do not ever call yourself that again because you are not a monster, you’re my savior, Jamie,” Jack said.

Jamie was sobbing at this point and held Jack in a tight hug, pressing her face into the side of his neck.

“God, I bet I look really attractive now,” she said with a laugh.

Her eyes are puffy and red but her smile was genuine.

“Okay let's keep going,” she straightened up in her chair.

“Well tells us about yourself, Jamie. Not your family,” I said.

“Well. I lived with Meg Masters until I was seven. Then I moved in with a friend of my Mom’s. Her name was Willow, I stayed with her until I was eleven. After the episode with my dad, I stayed with Crowley until I was thirteen. After that, I lived with Gabriel until I was sixteen. That was the year he gave me the bike and was taken by Asmodeus. That was almost five years ago. After that, I lived by myself. I stayed with a young hunter, my age, for a year. That didn’t end very well… Anyways. I can play the cello, I know American Sign Language and Italian. I love to ride my bike. I know a lot of demons, angels and other supernatural beings. I mastered my abilities by the time I was thirteen. I love to read. I like tent-camping. I have an undying love for ice cream. I can also speak Enochian. I’m a girly-girl and love to learn different braids. I can’t think of anything else but I’m sure there’s more.”

“Well how about your abilities? What can you do?” Asked Jack.

“Well I can move things with my mind, manipulate people’s perceptions of things, I can control people's minds but that gives me a headache. I can contact people who have passed away and are in heaven and can let them speak through me to loved ones. I made a bit of money from that when I was sixteen. It can condense and I can throw it at someone, it’ll feel like I just punched you. I can make images out of the energy,” she took her hand up and let her eyes glow. Green, glowing light flowed from her hands and she blew at her hand as if she was blowing a kiss and green butterflies flew across the room.

“That’s pretty much it but I can do a couple of other minor things.”

“What about healing someone’s mind, could you do that?” Dean asked. Her head snapped towards him.

“No,” she said quickly and firmly.

“Sorry to press on this but why?” I asked.

She sighed and pressed the palms of her hands to her eyes. She looked up and mumbled something about honesty. “Remember the hunter I said I lived with and that it didn’t end well? Her name was Bailey. She had eyes that looked like pools of honey and dark smooth skin,” she smiled as she described the girl.

“We went on a hunt and went after a Djinn. It locked me up realizing I wasn’t human and would probably kill it with my combination of DNA. Bailey wasn’t lucky. He put her into a dream and we were stuck there for a week. I finally was able to rip the bars apart, they were enchanted somehow. I grabbed her and hauled ass back home. Her head was messed up but she was still conscious and was able to talk but was having hallucinations and amnesia from it and I thought I could help with what you suggested. It made it worse. She went into a coma. They pulled the plug on her seven months after that. I stopped visiting her sixth months after that incident. I couldn’t handle seeing her like that. So, no. You cannot ask me to do something like that.”

It was silent. Jamie sighed.

“What was Bailey to you, Jamie?” Dean asked.

She looked at him. Her eyes were wide and she looked a little panicked. Her cheeks flushed slightly. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Her breathing became unnatural.

“Uh. Bailey. She was my uh,” she paused and took a deep breath.

“She was my girlfriend,” she flinched a little.

She looked like she was preparing to be scolded.

“Okay,” we all said.

She relaxed a bit and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Why did you react like that?” I asked.

“Well, I don’t exactly know how everyone is going to react to that aspect of me. One of you could have very well punched me. Didn’t exactly work out well with that friend of my Mom’s. I didn’t willingly leave, she kicked me out after I told her about a crush on the neighbor girl. Uncle Crowley took me in and made me do some schooling. He wasn’t around too much but he made sure I was safe. Even if he was just keeping me safe for his sake.”

“So are you..?” Deans question trailed off.

“I’m gay, Dean,” she replied.

“Well I can’t think of anything else we’d need to know about you,” Cas said.

“Okay. Hey, Cas? Could you do me a favor? Remember when you were trying to find Gadreel and you took the leftover grace from Sam to try and find him? Well, I need you to do something similar,” she moved us to the storage room.

She looked around for a bit and found a syringe. The same one used on me. That hurt, I wonder if it’ll be as painful for her.

She grabbed a red marker and drew a line just below the middle of it on the glass. She handed it to Cas and told him to fill it to the red line. She sat in a chair and took the marker to make a dot on the side of her neck.

“That’s where you should extract my grace.”

She gripped the arms of the chair and cocked her head to the side. Cas rested his left hand above her ear and plunged the needle in. She flinched and bit down hard on her lip. Her eyes were closed tight. After the syringe was filled up, she took it from his hands and looked at Jack.

“Give me an hour or so to restore what I’ve lost and rested up. Then I can alter my grace so it won’t harm you and I can start reconstructing your soul,” she said with a warm look on her face.

She puts the syringe in her room and comes into the kitchen with us. She starts pulling out bread, cheese, butter, and a pan. She turns on the stovetop and buttered the bread. She’s making a grilled cheese.

“So Jamie? How does this whole soul mending thing work?” Dean asks.

“Well, first I have to alter my grace just a bit so the demonic part of it won’t harm Jack. The next step is to let the grace settle. Then I have to alter it so it mimics a soul. The last step is to connect it through Jack completely so it’s not just sitting in there,” she explained as she flipped the sandwich.

“How do you know to do this?” Cas asked.

She turned off the stove and set her sandwich on a plate. She paused for a moment before explaining.

“I was eighteen when I made that deal with Chuck. I stayed with him and Amara for a month. He was gone a lot so her and I got closer. She taught me everything she knew about Chuck and souls and people. For some reason, this was one.”

She took the silence that followed to scarf down her grilled cheese.

“Are there any rules around here or is it just a free for all?” She asked while wiping some crumbs off her face.

“Yeah, there is,” I said.

Dean interrupted me.

“Mandatory movie night every Tuesday. You’re not allowed to bring anyone here unless they’re a hunter or something. No sneaking out or not telling us where you’re going,” he looked at Jack while he said that last part. “No parties. No drugs.”

“What’s your exact definition of drugs?” Jamie asked.

“Anything you would consider a drug and anything you wouldn’t consider a drug. Anything you wanna tell me?” Dean presses.

She rolled her eyes and trotted off to her room. She came back with a box and dropped it on the table.

“Yeah. I had weed in my room,” she said bluntly.

There were six blunts in the box and Dean chucked them in the trash.

"What provoked your abid evasion to drugs, Dean?” She asked.

“The last time one of us got hooked on something, it was really bad,” he replied, giving me a sympathetic glance.

“You’re comparing weed to chugging gallons of demon blood?” She asked.

“Either way it’s a no. You break the rules I take your phone and ground you,” Dean said firmly.

“I’ve never been grounded before,” she said with wide eyes.

Dean just shrugged.

“Same applies to you, Jack,” said Cas.

Jamie got up and grabbed Jack’s arm, leading him to the doorway.

“Can we go into town? I wanna get some ice cream,” Jamie asked with an all too sweet smile.

“Go for it kiddo,” Dean said.

“Can we take my bike?” Jamie yelled down the hallway.

“Yes. Be safe and wear helmets!” Cas hollered back.

“Geez Cas, you sound like a mom,” Dean said with a smirk. Cas just frowned.

We heard an engine roar and they sped off.

***

_Jack_

“How are you holding up back there?” Jamie asked. We did end up wearing helmets.

“Good. This is great!”

We pulled into a fairly empty parking lot and Jamie parked her bike. We walked into the supermarket and Jamie grabbed a shopping basket. We made a beeline for the freezer section and Jamie grabbed chocolate peanut butter ice cream. We walked up to the register and the girl commented on how cute a couple we were before she rang us up.

“Oh, we’re not together. Jack, you can go wait out by the bike if you want,” Jamie said.

“Sure. I saw a vending machine so I’m going to get something.”

I walked out and stood in front of the vending machine pondering what to get. Some cookies sounded good but the jerky looked good too.

“Hey!” Eliot yelled one of the kids I spent the day with when I accidentally hurt Max.

I turned and looked up at him. Stacy and Max, we’re behind him and they were coming closer.

“Hello,” I said.

Stacy charged forward and punched me.

She pushed me to the ground and continued to hit me.

“What the hell is wrong with you? You could have killed her you monster!” She screamed.

The others seemed to be keeping guard. I could feel bruises forming on my face. I didn’t fight back. She’s right.

Suddenly the other two were flung against the building wall. Jamie charged forward. Stacy jumped up and swung at her Jamie moved fast blocking the punch and grabbing the girl by her arm. She spun her so Stacy’s back was facing Jamie and she kicked her knees in. She took the arm she was holding and slammed her other hand into her elbow which made a cracking noise. She broke her arm. Stacy cried out in pain and cursed Jamie.

“Who the hell are you? Are you another monster like him?” She yelled.

Jamie looked pissed. She kicked her legs over the girl and straddled her, pinning her arms above her head.

“Call him that again a broken arm won’t be the only thing you will have to worry about,” her voice was firm and showed her anger.

She waved her hand at the other two and they landed on their feet.

“Go home. I’ll be filing a restraining order,” Jamie said helping Stacy up and shoved her into Max’s arms.

“Jack are you okay? Why didn’t you fight back? Let me help,” her worry was shown on her face.

“No, Jamie. I’m fine. She was right. I hurt her girlfriend she had every right to be mad.”

“Well yeah but that doesn’t mean you end up with a bloody nose and a black eye! You’re not okay. We’re going home and I’m going to file a restraining order.”

We returned to the bunker and as we walked in the door Jamie continued to pester me on how I should let her heal me.

“What the hell happened?” Dean asked when he saw the blood left on my face and newly forming black eye.

“Some bitch punched the shit out of him. He says he let her because she was right and he hurt her girlfriend and she called him a monster. I got pissed so I broke her arm and now am going to file a restraining order on her,” Jamie said while visibly fuming.

She snapped a picture of my injuries and called someone.

“Hi, can I speak to Judge Carlson? It’s Jamie Kate,” she said into the phone.

“Hey Katie, it’s Jamie.

 Yeah, it’s been too long.

I am actually in town, maybe I could stop by later.

Listen I have a favor to ask.

Could you sign a restraining order for me on some Stacy Maison? She beat up a friend of mine.

Great!

I’ll text you the form and proof.

What did I do in return? I broke her arm.

Okay, thank you!” 

Jamie hopped on her computer and was able to hack into the store’s security cameras. She downloaded the video of Stacy punching me and sent it to the judge along with the pictures of me and a form she filled out in record time.

“How do you know a judge?” Sam asked.

“Not telling,” her face flushed as she answered.

She messed with her grace that was in the syringe. She cut her hand and drew a sigil on my chest. She rested her hand on it, eyes glowing green. She stuck the needle into my neck and pushed the thing down.

“That’ll be enough for today.”

We spent the rest of the night in peace. Sam, Cas and I watched a documentary on ocean life while Jamie taught Dean some sign language.

I could hear some of the things they were saying.

“This one means ‘I love you’,” she said as she folded her middle and ring finger down and kept her pinkie, pointer and thumb out. 

She’s only been here a few days but she fits in great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the SUPER long absence. I really don't have an excuse. This chapter was more than six thousand words so I hope that makes up for it. Don't expect every chapter to be this long though, sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first fanfics I have ever written. I plan on updating it every week if I can but I don't really have an uploading schedule. I love to write but I hate editing so if you caught any errors while reading, leave a comment on what it was so I can fix it.


End file.
